


Сказка о жадном служителе храма и работнике его Балде

by EarthlyWays



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: Demons, Demons Deals, Fantasy, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays





	Сказка о жадном служителе храма и работнике его Балде

 

> _Вот он кричит: «Поди-ка сюда,_
> 
> _Верный мой работник Балда._
> 
> _Слушай: платить обязались черти_
> 
> _Мне оброк до самой моей смерти;_
> 
> _Лучшего б не надобно дохода,_
> 
> _Да есть на них недоимки за три года._
> 
> _Как наешься ты своей полбы,_
> 
> _Собери-ка с чертей оброк мне полный»._
> 
> _А. С. Пушкин_

 

 

 

— Хорошо, хозяин, — усмехнулся Балда. А с места не стронулся.

 

— Пошто исполнять не идешь? — нахмурился служитель Двуединого Гра, помавая широкими белыми рукавами.

 

— Ночью пойду, нонче все черти спят, — пожал плечами Балда.

 

Служитель обрадовался, ручки потирает, — ужели Балда испугался, и ночью со двора улизнет?

 

А ночью разбудил его тихий скрип. Испугался он, что Балда что-то унесет из дома, натянул подштанники да и поплелся в сени. Но пока зевал, Балда уже за калитку вышел. Жадность победила страх, и поплелся служитель за своим работником. А тот прямиком в лес направился. Страшно стало служителю. Хотел он обратно повернуть, да втемяшилось ему, что Балда — разбойник, высмотрел, где подаяния на храм хранятся, да и на разбойничью сходку идет. Жадность победила страх, и он последовал за Балдой.

 

А тот уверенно направлялся в самую чащу. Служитель едва поспевал за ним — казалось, что работник-разбойник видит во тьме, так легок был его шаг. Умаялся мужчина, но когда захотел повернуть назад, да понял, что дороги обратно не найдет. Пришлось ему волей-неволей за Балдой плестись.

 

Но вот вышел Балда на полянку малую, да стал по сторонам озираться. Служитель же в кустах схоронился, наблюдая. И видит — огоньки среди деревьев замелькали. Ухмыльнулся он — ага, значит, все-таки разбойники! И приготовился всех запомнить, чтобы потом стражникам донести. Да так замечтался, что не сразу заметил, что огоньки зеленоватые, нехорошие, бесовские. А когда рассмотрел, кто на полянку вышел, да выполз, да вылетел, да выкатился — так уже поздно было. Хотел служитель убежать, даже начал отползать назад, да Балда голову повернул, и, казалось, прямо на него посмотрел. Застыл служитель, как вкопанный.

 

А на полянке тем временем происходило чудное. Бесовское племя расплясалось вокруг Балды, насмехаясь да обещая на его голову все кары. Но работник молчал. У служителя уже зуб на зуб не попадал, особенно когда черти по очереди стали расписывать, что они с Балдой сотворят, но тот даже ухом не вел. А тем временем два огромных страшилища вытащили на полянку трон из черепов да костей сложенный. Притихли все черти да чертята, в струночку вытянулись. И главный черт на поляну вышел, в обнимку с двумя ведьмами.

 

Красив он был, и ужасен. Служитель от страха даже глаза закрыл. Но и тогда он перед взором стоял.

 

— Балдар? — голос главного был негромок, но заставлял кровь стыть в жилах. — Давно не виделись, маг… Зачем пожаловал?

 

Служитель аж глаза распахнул от удивления. Чего? Балда?

 

Его работник только плечами пожал.

 

— Дела, дела… — насмешливо проговорил он. — Все некогда. А ты чего не заходил, не навещал? Чайку бы попили со святой водички, с освященными бубликами.

 

Оскалился черт злобно.

 

— Да и у меня дела, — сказал он. — Нынче здесь привольненько, все благочестие выветрилось, только успевай пакостить. Так чего ты, Балдар, пожаловал?

 

— А я как раз поэтому. Мне служитель пожаловался, что ты распоясался совсем. Сказал, что коли ты уж в его приходе живешь, так хотя бы десятину на храм должен платить, — с усмешкой сказал Балда.

 

Мертвая тишина повисла после его слов.

 

А затем черт расхохотался. Потихоньку, несмело, его смех подхватили остальные бесы, и вскоре уже все на поляне покатывались, держась за бока.

 

Отсмеявшись, главный черт взмахнул рукой, и хохот, блеяние, и другие звуки, которые издавали существа на поляне, смолкли.

 

— Ох и соскучился я по тебе, Балдар, — сказал черт. — Только ты меня так развеселить можешь.

 

Балдар подбоченился.

 

— Ты мне зубы не заговаривай. Платить-то будешь?

 

У черта аж глаза на лоб полезли.

 

— Ну, ты и наглец, маг… — сказал он, поднимаясь. — Да я тебя сейчас…

 

Тут одна из ведьм черта за рукав к себе притянула, и на ухо что-то нашептала.

 

— Ты, маг, меня все равно не одолеешь, — черт опустился обратно в кресло. — Я здесь силы набрал, и тебя по земле раскатаю. Но жаль такого весельчака терять. Давай так условимся. Ты с одним из младших бесов схлестнешься. Если закричишь — проиграл, будешь моим шутом.

 

— А если твой бес закричит? — спросил Балдар.

 

— А если бес закричит… возьмешь его себе в услужение, а я не только отсюда уйду, да еще и другим путь в округу закажу, — пообещал черт.

 

И служитель, трясясь от страха понял: никогда Балде не одолеть даже младшего беса.

 

Черт оглядел своих подданных.

 

— Поди сюда, Рэм, — сказал он.

 

Служитель сжался, ожидая увидеть очередное чудище. Но из толпы выступил молодой парень. Правда, на человека он был не похож. Не может человек быть так красив.

 

— Смотри, Балдар, — сказал черт. — Кажется, ты когда-то победил его. Интересно, получиться ли у тебя это во второй раз.

 

Рэм полыхнул взглядом, всем своим видом показывая, что не получится.

 

— Думаешь, победишь, игривый мой? — усмехнулся Балдар.

 

Рэм оскалился, и внезапно взмахнул рукой. Словно хлыст просвистел в воздухе. Служитель содрогнулся, будто его ударили, но маг даже не дернулся. Его рубашка разошлась на спине, но кожа осталась целой. А затем Балдар тихо рассмеялся.

 

— И это все, ласковый мой?

 

Бес рассвирепел. Служитель запихал кулак в рот и свернулся в клубок под кустом, не выдержав. Что только Рэм не выдумывал, чтобы терзать Балдара… Но служитель обливался холодным потом от негромкого смеха мага, подзадоривавшего беса.

 

— Тут еще почеши, усердный мой. И тут погладь, пригожий мой. Огоньку прибавь, славный мой, замерз я, в драной-то рубахе.

 

Однако не закричал маг, как Рэм не старался, чем его не стращал, какие ужасы не насылал.

 

А затем вдруг все затихло.

 

Служитель несмело приоткрыл один глаз.

 

Рука Балдара удерживала кнут Рэма, на конце которого щелкала ядовитыми зубами змеиная голова. Маг без особых усилий оторвал ее, и выбросил. А затем принялся медленно наматывать кнут на кулак.

 

— Иди же сюда, милый мой, я тоже ударю, а то нечестно получается…

 

Главный черт подал какой-то знак своему бесу. Тот опустил ресницы, а когда поднял — у служителя вдруг сладко потянуло в животе, чего уже давно не было. Ах, какой это был взгляд! Даже маг не выдержал — дернул кнут посильнее, и поймал беса в объятия. А тот ему ладонями в грудь уперся, и, приоткрыв алые губы, прямо в глаза заглянул.

 

Все, — понял служитель. Пропал маг. Не мытьем, так катанием…

 

В мгновении ока опрокинул Балдар беса на траву, а тот сразу ногами его оплел. Быстро избавились двое на поляне от одежды, и даже все зрители им не помешали. Балдар на Рэма набросился, словно сожрать хотел. А бес по-всякому Балдару хорошо делает, получше девок. Служитель про осторожность забыл, аж голову из кустов высунул. И вдруг приметил странное. Даже глаза протер — не ошибся ли? Как Балдар сверху на беса навалился, и ноги его у себя на плечах пристроил, начал Рэм губы зубами белыми покусывать, да в траву вцепляться.

 

А Балдар глазами сверкнул — и еще усерднее за дело принялся. Беса под ним уже потряхивает, да выгибает. А потом двинулся резче — и прозвучал в тишине какой-то звук, словно голодный котенок где мяукнул.

 

— Не слыхал ли? — голос мага даже не срывался. — Кажись, кто-то кричал…

 

Главный черт пальцы на ручках своего кресла так стиснул, что белые кости покрошились.

 

— Нет. Крика не слыхал…

 

Балдар плечами двинул, да и не только плечами. И снова звук повторился. Служитель аж рукой себе рот зажал. Этот звук Балдар из беса своего высекал. Мяукал-мяукал Рэм, а потом как закричит:

 

— Балда-а-ар!

 

Служитель обратно в кусты упал, и вовремя. Поднялся на полянке такой шум, крик и визг…

 

Однако главный черт скоро порядок навел.

 

— Что ж, Балдар, — его голос был ровным, как дорога в ад. — На этот раз твоя взяла.

 

Тут вся нечисть на поляне с места снялась, а двое чудищ, которые кресло главному черту выносили, подошли к лежащему Рэму, да и подхватили его под белы ручки.

 

— Э, нет, — сказал Балдар. — Так не пойдет. Ты мне его обещал…

 

Черт по сторонам зыркнул, а потом в ухмылке расплылся.

 

— Ладно, Рэма обещал. А вот его — нет! — да и указал пальцем прямо на служителя.

 

Тот в кусты стреканул, как заяц, да чудища быстрее были.

 

— Да забирайте, — махнул рукой Балдар. — Он и так уже ваш наполовину.

 

Черт зубами скрипнул, плюнул серой, и подал знак служителя оставить. Видно, хотел он, чтобы маг из-за служителя еще на какой спор пошел. Но пришлось ему уйти с пустыми руками.

 

Служитель Двуединого Гра остался сидеть на поляне, тоненько подвывая от страха. Балдар тоже плюнул, только от гадливости.

 

— Теперь понял, — он пнул носком служителя, — что это ты во всем виноват? Из-за тебя святости в округе поуменьшилось, и черти вас обсели.

 

— Ы-ы-ы… — завыл тот.

 

Балдар схватил его под мышки, вздернул на ноги и подтолкнул прочь.

 

— Пошел! На вот, — с пальцев мага сорвался красный огонек, и поплыл куда-то в кусты. — За ним иди, он тебя из лесу выведет. И чтоб исправился! А то черти всем кагалом за тобой вернутся…

 

Служитель, едва помня себя от страха, и все еще подвывая в голос, отправился за путеводным огоньком. Маг же зажег еще один огонек, побольше, и повернулся к бесу, свернувшемуся клубком на траве. Тронул белоснежное шелковистое плечо, погладил по черноволосой макушке.

 

— Ты чего, смелый мой?

 

Рэм сел, не глядя на мага.

 

— Развоплотишь? — спросил он хрипло, пряча глаза.

 

Маг усмехнулся краешком губ.

 

— Да нет, наверное, звонкоголосый мой.

 

 — Я же… тебя… ну…

 

Маг усмехнулся.

 

— Я в услужение к этому идиоту пошел, чтобы на храмовой территории жить, очиститься, да воды со священного источника попить. Так что мне твои удары были — как щелбан, — маг щелкнул беса по лопатке, затем погладил обиженное место. Рэм против воли выгнулся, как кошка, напрашиваясь на ласку.

 

— Но я же… нечисть… — он почти мурлыкал.

 

— Видишь ли, сладкий мой, — ласково сказал маг. — После того, как я, весь такой благочестивый, тебя некоторым образом покропил…

 

Рэм хлопнул ресницами.

 

Маг победно улыбнулся.

 

— Но если ты думаешь, что в тебе осталось что-то бесовское, — маг наклонился ближе и лизнул аккуратное ухо, — я могу еще разочек…

 

Рэм медленно повернул голову. А затем в его глазах зажглись такие огоньки, которые вполне справедливо называют «чертики».

 

Он закинул руки на плечи магу.

 

— Эм… Видишь ли… Моя натура такова, что я не могу стать совсем хорошим. Потому, видимо, придется повторять процедуру… И довольно часто…

 

 


End file.
